Orders
by bubblewraptherapy
Summary: When Kida breaks the rules while trying to get information about Shizuo, Izaya is furious with him. Refusing to give him what they both want as punishment, Kida eventually snaps. Two-shot, yaoi, rape, lemon. KidaXShizuo, KidaXIzaya. Requested. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own any Duararara characters.

Orders - when Kida breaks the rules while trying to get information about Shizuo, Izaya is furious with him. Refusing to give him what they both want as punishment, Kida eventually snaps.

Requested by 'Tickle - sneezer - MMPR'

* * *

The young blonde shuffled uncomfortably under his employer's demon-like glare. Gripping his trousers like a life-line, he didn't want to hear what the man would say, because that look was never good. Especially when the information broker stalked up to where he sat shivering.

"I have a job for you," he declared, poison dripping from his voice. He was definitely in a bad mood. "I've known Shizu-chan for years, but he's never had a girlfriend. Or anyone." At that the teen looked up, golden eyes widening with fear at the mans cruel smile. "He's in his twenties: it's strange and I'm curious. So you have some information to get for me. Does he function like a normal man... can he even get it up?"

The boy leaned back in his chair as Izaya placed his hands on the arm rests, trapping the frightened teen.

"He likes cute things, like kittens and puppies. Think you can do something with that? I think you can. Of course, there are two rules. No sex whatsoever. Not even a kiss. I don't want other people touching my things. Especially him."

"Then why send me?" Kida asked in a tiny voice, regretting it almost immediately. The cold hand crushing his jaw made it impossible for the boy to look away.

"Because I'm bored," he hissed his answer. "And you work for me."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the blonde gave a short nod. If he done the job without breaking the rules, then Izaya would be happy with him. Maybe even praise him. Warmth flooded through his veins at the idea of his Boss saying that he'd done a good job.

Why would he break such a rule anyway? It's not like he wanted to have sex with the un-humanly strong bodyguard.

Looking up into ruby eyes, his stomach done a somersault at the strange look that warped them. It was official, this was another job that would add to his list of traumas. All of them created by Izaya himself.

"What's the other rule?"

An annoyed growl rumbled from the man's throat as he pulled his ringing phone out of his breast pocket. He let a puff of smoke pass through his thin lips as he flipped his yellow phone open. "What?"

"Someone doesn't sound happy."

"What the fuck do you want, flea?"

"Don't be like that Shizu-chan," his enemies sly voice sounded through the phone. "I have a present for you. Think of it as a piece offering."

"Like your last one that tried to kill me? You remember that, don't cha, Izaya."

"Are you still hung-up over that Shizu-chan? That happened a long time ago and you had no problem dealing with it. Or don't you think you can handle this one? I give you my word that this time will be different. So how about it Shizu-chan?"

"Your word doesn't make me trust you any more, flea," with that, the blonde flicked his phone shut. He was just about to slip it back into his pocket when it sounded with a text.

Curiosity burned through the man as he read the address that the informant had text him. It's not like he couldn't handle what the bastard sent his way. If anything, he would just beat the crap out of the man afterwards.

Going to the place would just give him a reason to do so...

The sound of a bell echoed through the empty house, putting Shizuo on full alert. Locking the backdoor behind him so that his 'peace offering' couldn't escape without at least three broken bones, he was completely silent as he moved through the old kitchen and into the narrow entrance hall. Stepping past the set of stairs and turning into the first doorway in sight, he froze at the sight, black eyes widening with surprise.

The room was empty and plain apart from a black leather sofa in the centre, on the floor in front of it was the reason he was here. There was no doubt about it.

Without a lick of clothing and obviously embarrassed by his dark red face, sat the leader of the Yellow Scarves, a yellow ribbon and bell hanging around his throat as a clear mockery of the boy's position. Sitting on his legs with his hands awkwardly placed between his thighs to try and cover most of his exposed pelvis, he felt sorry for the kid. Draped over one of his legs and disappearing behind his slim hips was a long yellow tail, matching ears sticking out from the top of the teens head.

"Meow."

Frowning, Shizuo walked towards the younger blonde, a muffled buzzing met his ears. Ignoring the sound, he dropped onto the surprisingly soft sofa. "You must be fucking desperate for money Masaomi," he said emotionlessly.

"Meow."

"Try actually speaking to me," he growled. Dark eyes narrowed as he watched the leader visibly swallow his pride.

Rubbing his face against the mans clothed knee, he began to let out a cat-like purr, trying to ignore the vibrating rod inside him that moved when he did. Suppressing little whimpers and whines, he could feel himself unwillingly growing harder.

His bell sounded sweetly and he stealthily moved his head up the inside of the smokers thigh, his body tensed when a large hand gripped his blonde locks. Looking up with big yellow eyes, a shiver raced through him at the mans evil smirk.

Pulling the boy forward by his golden hair, he groaned as a soft cheek nudged his trapped hardness. Listening to the continuous buzzing that sounded alongside Kida's purring and lovely bell, he let his head fall back against the leather chair. A dark smile twisted his pale face as he relaxed, his long hand slipping off the leaders moving head and shifting one of the cat ears.

Peering up at the happy man from his crotch, Izaya's words echoed through his mind.

Ever so slowly, Kida pulled away from the mans pelvis. Crawling across the floor with one hand wrapped around his gold little bell to be as silent as possible, his heart hammered inside his chest. "Where do you think you're going? If you fucking meow, I'm going to get pissed."

Looking over his naked shoulder, fear coursed through his veins. Without a second thought, the younger blonde let the truth tumble from his mouth, breaking the second rule at once. Yellow eyes widened as a dark aura rolled off the towering man.

Running as fast as he could with the dildo still vibrating inside him, the teen raced through the room, his fake tail trailing along behind him. Glancing at the front door that was boarded up with planks of wood, he took a sharp turn and sprinted to the broken kitchen. He was panting by the time he reached the back door, desperately pulling its handle. When it didn't budge he let out a strained sob, pounding on the thick wood as he heard approaching footsteps.

Pinning the boys blonde head against the solid wood, Shizuo ignored the whimper he received. A shriek tore through the house as he grabbed the long tail and yanked, carelessly dropping in to the tile floor with a buzzing 'clunk'. Kicking his shoes off his long feet, he sighed at the boys failed attempt of escape.

"Cats shouldn't trick people: they should only ever have one owner," he smirked as he untied the black bow around his neck.

Panic swirled in Kida's mind as the hand in his hair tightened, pulling at one of the ears to make him flinch. The world flipped and spun and before he knew it, he was pinned to the cold tile floor with his throat being crushed and a splitting headache. Clawing at the man's wrist, he wasn't sure if he was shivering from cold or fear. "Wai... Shizuo-san..." he whimpered, tears leaping to his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Leaning forward, his thin lips brushed against a pierced ear as his unaccompanied hand pulled at his belt. "I'm teaching a lying little kitten a new trick," he growled seductively, smiling as he pushed his trousers and underwear off his lean legs.

The younger blonde let out an agonised scream as the towering man forced into him, stretching him further than he thought possible. Blunt nails scratched at the man's perfectly white dress shirt, crying and begging for freedom. At a particularly hard thrust from his captor he thought that his pelvis had cracked. Completely ignored, the pain continued to throb.

"Please... stop," the prisoner hiccuped, his throat raw from shrieking his pleads to deaf ears, his arms going numb from his wasted efforts. Tears rolled down from his pain-filled eyes.

"You feel so good kitty," Shizuo huffed. "I just can't stop moving my hips." He then gave another hard thrust, hitting the boys sweet spot dead on. He paused as a moan sounded above his heavy pants, causing a smile to transform his face.

Kida's gasped as nails bit into his thin hips. His mind was sent reeling as the man slammed into his bundle of nerves repeatedly, his throat too sore to express his pleasure at it. Toes curled against the warming tile and his thighs tightened around the older blonde's strong waist. Heaving for breath, his tinkling bell was drowned out as he was on cloud nine.

A dark chuckle made him lazily open his golden eyes to look up at his captor. A large hand wrapped around his aching need, making him arch off the floor to get more of that craving touch. He watched the smoker's face float forward, teeth scraping his shoulder in a half-warning.

A pleasured scream ripped through the house at a particularly painful thrust that rammed into his prostate, sending him over the edge. Thick white liquid splashed against his milky chest as the man pressing him to the floor bit into his shoulder, warmth flooding through his system.

Drained of energy, he slumped to the floor as the man pulled out, his body refusing to move into a more comfortable position. He simply laid on his back and watched the older man dress and lick his hand clean.

"Tell your Master that he should house train you," Shizuo smirked as he pulled the back door open, not bothering to unlock it. Everything slowly faded to black as the smoker left him in the abandon house like nothing had happened, still making himself presentable as he walked away, lighting a new cigarette as he walked. Those words raced through his drowsy mind as the man turned and vanished into the overgrown garden.

The vibrating dildo was left to buzz against tile, completely forgotten as the leader fell into a dreamless sleep.

**T B C**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any Duararara characters.

* * *

"Good thing I wasn't paying you for the job," Izaya said lazily, his head resting on a small hand as his employee limped towards him. "At least I sent him a whore, anyone else would have been able to do it without needing to jump on his dick."

"I didn't-"

"Then why are you limping?" His red eyes glare narrowed at the boy who stayed silent, anger flaring through his veins. "Must I always remind you that you are mine? I do with you what I please and I do you every day. So stop acting like a bitch in heat!" Taking a calming breath, the raven rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm guessing you broke the other rule I set too?" Slinking around his black desk, he didn't need the boy to confirm what he already knew.

Without a word, he pulled the leaders white jumper and inspected a pale shoulder. Glancing into guilty golden eyes, he done the same to the other shoulder. Staring at the bright red bite mark, fury coursed through his body.

Kida yelped as the back of his boss's hand struck his cheek, blood running down his face as a ring scraped at his skin. There was no point in even attempting to apologise to the man, so he kept his lips firmly closed and arms by his sides.

"You didn't follow either of my rules and let another man touch you. You let _him_ touch you!" he growled. "Until I forgive you for betraying me, I won't be using you for relief or sending you out on jobs and I'll be watching you closely. So don't even think about running back to him."

Thin eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the man's words. "I don't see why that would bother me," he said bravely. "I won't have you harassing me while I work or calling me into you office every few hours for a shag."

His smug smile made the blonde shiver. "We'll see how long you last then."

The week passed slow and agonising. Kida silently cursed himself for the hundredth time for agreeing to such a stupid challenge. To the master of mind games of all people! He thought that everything would be easy and relaxing, not make him terrified of every movement the damn guy made!

His small body tensed as a hand ran up the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to his groin. Teeth nibbled the tip of his ear as his boss apparently read his work.

"Re-write that line," Izaya breathed into his ear as he pointed at the computer screen with his other hand. He took a deep breath when the hand fell and pushed under his shirt, fingers trailing over his flat stomach. Why couldn't he have a high back chair like Namie?

"What should I put instead sir?"

"Do you miss the sex?" Izaya smirked as his employee went rigid, his breath catching in his throat. "You use to love when I'd slap you as I drove you into the mattress or desk. Half the building could hear you screaming with pleasure, I've had phone calls this week asking if you're alright because you've been silent. Everyone knows how much you love me inside you, torturing you, making you shake with need. But then you betrayed me, so it's your own loss."

With that, the hands slipped off his body and the raven stepped back into his office. Trying to ignore his tightening trousers as hot memories flashed before his eyes, the blonde tried to get back to work.

"You're both idiots," came a snort from the kitchen. "You can't fool me Kida, you're so desperate for it that it's making me nauseas." Namie stepped back into the room with a steaming cup of tea between her hands. "And he wasn't lying about the phone calls either, people think you might have broken up."

"What does Izaya say to them?"

"That you're sick," she answered bluntly. "He tells them that you refuse to take your medicine too."

Silence descended over the pair as the lady drunk her coffee, watching his face show his thoughts like an open book. After a while he stood up and disappeared into their boss's office, a smug smile curling her glossy lips.

"It's been a week," the blonde stated quietly as he stood before the man's clean desk. "Have you forgiven me at all?"

Silky laughter filled the room at the words. "Is the whore desperate for more cock? This week must have been so hard on you, you've even healed from your last round. It must be strange to walk without a limp now." See the boy's determined yellow eyes, he smiled. "No, now get out and finish that report."

Balling his hands into tight fists, the teen turned to leave. Grasping the door handle he took a calming breath and- "although... you could always show me how sorry you are." -let go to face his boss again.

Izaya smirked at how desperate his little blonde had become, jumping at any and every chance. "Act just as needy and slutty you feel. Beg me for forgiveness. Tell me how much you've missed me and craved me. Show me how much of a whore you really are."

Face burning red, Kida refused to look at the man sat calmly across the other side of the room. He wanted to slap himself as he actually considered it. "No, I refuse to do that. I'm not as perverted as you."

"So be it," the informant waved off his answer. "It's not like I thought you'd do it anyway. You just not cute enough for it, you're not even sexy. Well, you are just an inexperienced kid after all. At least you can write a readable report."

Glaring at his boss, the teen let out a frustrated growl before storming out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him. His head was a whirlwind of rage as he rushed past his co-worker and out of the apartment completely. After a long lunch break to think about how he could get back at the irritating man, he went back to work like nothing had happened. Luckily, he was doing a night shift. Alone.

Izaya awoke with a groan. His head was pounding and something felt terribly wrong. Groggily, he opened his ruby eyes. After a second, he registered the pair of handcuffs that was threaded through his headboard and locked around his thin wrists.

"You took ages to wake up," a familiar voice rang.

Looking straight ahead of him, his eyes widened at the very naked teen sitting between his spread legs. Just as clothe-less as he happened to be, the bite mark on his thin shoulder seem to glow against his skin. Before he could ask, the blonde smiled.

"I had to slip you a few pills last night. You would have woken up otherwise." Kida said innocently. His eyes dropped to the informant's limp manhood, a pout forming on his plump lips. Acting like a child, he gently poked it like it was dead. "It's a shame that you don't have morning wood... I guess I need to do more work then."

The raven couldn't believe his eyes when the boy straddled his hips, laying with their chests pressed together. One hand covered his mouth as the other absently stoked midnight locks.

"You were right Izaya," he teen started, his voice barely a whisper. "I miss you so much. Especially little Izzy. I miss how he fills me, stretching me in the most delicious ways. I miss the way he would pound me into every surface imaginable, hard or soft. I miss how he can make me scream your name like you're my God. I miss your beautiful body, as pale as milk," the leader said between the kisses he was trailing down his Boss's chest and stomach. "I miss how hard Izzy gets when you both think of all the sinful things you can do to me whenever you please. I even miss the little birthmark that he hides from you."

Think black eyebrows knitted together. "I have a birthmark there?"

"Oh yes you do," Kida smiled before prodding the little cross shaped mark that sat just above his genitals with the tip of his tongue, he then licked up the hardened length. "And I really miss your taste."

Izaya arched his back off the bed as moist warmth swallowed his manhood. He cried out as the boy hummed a tuneless tune around his aching need, making him struggle against the metal restricting him. His legs tensed as his employee pulled off him, teeth scraping as his tight, heated skin.

Repeating the actions in an endless loop, the blonde could feel his Boss nearing his end. Pulling away, he blew on the saliva soaked erection to cool it down, making the helpless man jolt and moan.

"I miss how Izzy doesn't judge or insult me for how good I make him feel. If only his Master forgave me... I'd be able to make him feel amazing again."

"How about you be a good boy untie me?" the raven asked between pants. "Then I can give us both what we want."

"But I can't..." the teen pouted as he straddled the man's slim hips again, rubbing his hidden entrance against the wet manhood under him. "I still haven't been forgiven. I'll get into trouble if I take what I can't have."

Everything was getting too much for the man who was usually always in control. "I forgive you," he caved. "Now sit on me properly."

"Ask nicely~"

"P-please let me fuck you," the raven begged. His loud moan sounded along side his bed-partners as tight warmth covered his aching need.

Finally getting what he'd needed for days, Kida rode his Boss like a stallion. Dropping onto his thick manhood with plenty of force, he let his scream sound through the block of apartments as his prostate was rammed. Glazed yellow eyes locked onto hazy red as he reached forward and gripped the metal headboard tightly.

Fumbling around with the small key that he'd kept above the bound hands, relief washed over him as he finally unlocked one of the cuffs around his Boss's wrists. Warm hands immediately pushed through blonde locks and pulled him down into a suffocating, passionate kiss. When they finally broke away for air, Izaya was pinning a flushed Kida to his large bed.

The smell of sweat and sex clung to the air as the males were lost to each other, both in the heights of pleasure. Blunt nails tore at slick skin. Teeth bit and tasted parted lips.

They both reached their climax when a ringed hand connected loudly with a pale ass, Kida's shriek vibrating through them both. Semen coated the teen's heaving chest, his rear throbbing from the slap. Soft lips crushed against his as he felt thick liquid fill him, making his body shudder.

Cleaning the fluid off with the towel he'd placed on the nightstand, the two laid facing each other, both exhausted after their morning 'exercise'.

"I want you to be mine," the man said drowsily, wrapping a thin arm about his bed-partner. "Only mine."

A happy smile spread across Kida's face. Snuggling against the naked man, he let out a pleased chuckle. "I'll be only yours if you'll be only mine."

"It's a deal," Izaya smiled into yellow hair. "Now go to sleep, we'll start late today." The two laid in silence, happy in each others arms as they slowly drifted off. "Oh, and Kida... never drug me again." He only just heard his lovers sleepy laugh before darkness took hold of him.

**E N D**


End file.
